


To Touch Your Heart

by SherlockianSpy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSpy/pseuds/SherlockianSpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: He could leave if he wanted to. He still had his powers, but he didn't. He wanted this too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Touch Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Dearest](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Dearest).



> Archive Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, vivisection, non-con
> 
> A/N:I couldn't resist writing a vivisection fic. I touched on it in “No Such Thing as Purity in Hell” but now I want to devote a whole fic to it. THIS IS SORT OF NON-CON! SOULLESS!SAM TIES HIM UP, BUT CAS STILL HAS ALL HIS ANGEL POWERS!!!!

“Cas, something's wrong. Dean is gone and I need your help to find him.”

Sam didn't know if the angel would come. With the war in Heaven, it was often hit and miss with him. He glanced to the bed where he had ropes already attached to the four bed posts. This would either go extremely well for him, or Castiel might kill him. He rather hoped it would go well.

The sound of wings from behind him caused the human to grin. So far, things were going according to plan,

“You came. I didn't know if you would.

“It's not busy up in Heaven now. Rafael has pulled his troops back for the time being. Things are quiet and you sounded distressed.”

Turning to face the angel, Sam schooled his face to look neutral. Castiel looked the same as he had looked for the past two years. The tan overcoat that he wore as a shield was still whole and unfaded. He would be sure to remove it before things got messy.

 

“-- check on you.”

 

Eyes snapping up, he realized Cas had been talking to him the entire time he'd been staring.

“What? Sorry Cas, I spaced out. I didn't catch what you were saying.”

With an aggravated sigh, Cas began again,

“I said; you sounded distressed. However being as I know you don't have a sould, I find it hard to believe you'd actually be distressed. I just thought it best to check on you. You also mentioned that Dean was gone. Did he go off on his own, or was he taken?”

“He's staying at Bobby's, trying to figure out how to get my soul back.”

“If you know where he is, why did you call me?”

Sam stepped forward until he stood right in front of Castiel. He reached a hand up to touch the tanned cheek in front of him, enjoying the feeling of stubble against his palm.

“I needed to see you. I made up a problem because I knew you wouldn't come if I told you the truth.”

Cas frowned when Sam tilted his head up.

“You know there's a war going on in Heaven, and you called me because you wanted to see me?”

“You told me it was quiet up there right now.”

“You didn't know that Sam.”

He shrugged,

“You wouldn't have come if you'd been busy. I figured I had a fifty-fifty chance.”

Tightening his grip on Castiel's haw, he kissed the angel roughly, not caring that Cas's teeth cut into his lower lip, or the awkward angle of the kiss. As expected, it took Cas a moment for the fact that he was being kissed, at all but by Sam Winchester no less, to register. When it did, he struggled to pull away.

“I told you. You wouldn't have come if you knew the truth.”

“Sam, I don't know where you got this idea, but I have no interest in you.”

“That's not true, is it? You watch me Castiel. Your problem is that I'm soulless. The lack of a soul doesn't bother me though, in fact if I had a soul I probably wouldn't have to balls to do what I want to do to you.”

Placing his hands on Cas's hips, Sam forced him back onto the bed. Castiel fell back onto the bed, a look of mild amusement and curiosity on his face. Straddling his torso, Sam brought Cas's right arm up to the rope and secured it to the bed, then repeated his actions with the left. It wasn't until he was tying up his feet that Cas spoke again.

“What do you plan to do with me? I certainly doubt you plan to rape me.”

Glancing up through his hair, Sam grinned,

“You're right, I don't. What I have planned will be so much more enjoyable.”

“More enjoyable for who?”

“Me, naturally. I hope you can enjoy it, but I doubt you will.”

“What makes you think I won't leave?”

“Because, you're curious.”

Finished with tying the angel down, Sam returned to his previous perch on Castiel's upper thighs. It wasn't until he reached over that Castiel noticed a side table covered with a towel, that was set close to the bed.

“Just making sure I can reach everything.”

Retracting his arm, Sam began to undress the trapped angel. An angel who was admittedly nervous about what Sam had on that covered table. He could leave, but his friend was right, he was curious. He wanted to know what this human wanted to do to him. He knew he didn't plan to kill him, nothing on that table was the right shape for an angel blade. The little covered table had his full attention. He wouldn't say he'd forgotten about Sam, but he'd drifted out of his focus. He returned to it when he felt cool air across his torso. Sam had undone his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. Said shirt and overcoat were pushed as far down his arms as they would go. A small surge of angelic power vanished the garments. Sam raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

Returning his attention to the covered table, Sam slowly pulled the towel off and laid it across Cas's groin. On the table was a scalpel, a sternum saw, a spreader bard, and four long, very sharp needles.

Reaching out again, he picked up the small scalpel, giving Castiel a quick grin, he pressed the tip of it to the skin at the base of the angel's throat, and pressed down just hard enough to draw blood. Cas hissed at the pain, but didn't speak or try to dissuade Sam from continuing. Whether he was encouraged by the lack of resistance, or his own lack of a soul, Sam applied more pressure to the scalpel and slowly began to cut down the center of the other's chest. He stopped just under the belly button, and just about the top of Cas's trousers.

It was then he took noted of the way Cas's jaw was clenched. Setting the bloodied tool on the towel, Sam unhooked his belt and languidly pulled it out of the belt loops.

“Open your mouth,”

he commanded softly. Opening his eyes, Cas did his best to fix them on the human in from of him as best he could. He parted his lips slightly but kept his teeth clenched shut.

“Wider, Cas. I need you to open your lips and your teeth.”

He spoke softly, but his tone was commanding enough that, even through the pain, the angel obeyed. With a satisfied smirk Sam put the belt in Cas's mouth.

“You can close your mouth now. Bite down on the belt. I don't want you to hurt yourself by biting through your tongue. I don't want anything to distract you from what I'm doing.”

Nodding dumbly, Cas bit down onto the belt.

“There you go. Now, where were we?”

Reaching again onto the table, he picked up the four needles. Castiel watched as he set them down next to the scalpel on the towel. Picking said tool back up, he cut along the top and bottom of the incision he had already made.

He again set the scalpel down. Gently, he pulled back the skin on the left side of the incision. Holding it with one hand, he picked up a needle in the other. He smiled at it fondly before piercing into the flesh near Cas's shoulder. Successfully pinning the wound partially open. The feeling of cold air on his insides, along with the pain of having a needle put into his body, caused Cas to try and curl in on himself. This only caused more pain to his exposed organs, and to his bound wrists. He whined around the belt in his mouth, as Sam sat back and admired his own handiwork.

“You remind me of a frog I dissected in middle school. He was dead though, so his insides weren't nearly as interesting as yours are,” he ran a finger down Castiel's sternum, “You look beautiful like this. I'm pretty sure I'd think that even if I had a soul.”

He wiped the scalpel off on the towel and put it back onto the table. Castiel's eyes widened as he watched Sam pick up the sternum saw. He shook his head frantically, tears again gathering in his bright blue eyes and streaming down his face. Ignoring the angel's distress, he used the saw the cut lengthwise down Cas's sternum. Setting the saw down, he used the spreader bar to hold the rib cage open. Cas bit down even harder on the belt as he screamed around it.

Leaning over Cas's open torso, he touched his lips to the angel's beating heart. Blood smeared warm against him. It was with a, not entirely, malicious smile that Sam's tongue extended and felt the furiously beating palpitations of the struggling muscle. Castiel jerked and froze at the feeling of the kiss Sam placed on his heart.

“The blood of an angel's vessel tastes different than a demon's. Less sulfery and more electric. How many people do you think know that? I'm probably the only one.”

He absently stroked his finger along one of Castiel's lungs, creating swirl patterns in the blood.

“I loved you. When I had a soul. From the moment I met you actually. I can still understand the physical attraction, because you are beautiful, but not the emotional. You love Dean though don't you? It's been obvious. You'll come if it's about him, or if he calls. I was just the boy with the demon blood, now I'm that and the freak with no soul. An abomination. I'm not angry about it, but I used to be.”

Sam ran his hand down Cas's front, lengthwise, and then grabbed the scalpel. Using it, he carved his name into one of Cas's ribs. This caused a fresh wave of whimpers,whines, and screams out of the angel.

“It's up to you to decide whether not not this stay when you heal yourself. I'd like for it to stay though.”

Placing a last kiss against Cas's heart, he removed the spreader bar from his ribcage, and slowly removed the needles that were keeping all of the organs exposed. A swell of angelic power, and the sound of wings surrounded him San. Castiel was gone, and he was left sitting on the bed. The bed that was now clean of blood. Closing his eyes, Sam Winchester smiled, he could still feel the tingle left by the angelic blood.


End file.
